The Thrill
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Stefan never thought that he would be the kind of guy that sneaks around with his girlfriend's best friend, but he is and can't say he regrets it.


**A/N - I was planning on beginning the next chapter of Double or Nothing, but this story came out instead. It's set during Season 4, but I've twisted a lot of things around for the story. The Dark-Bonnie storyline has been dropped for the most part since it doesn't really work for the story. **

* * *

Stefan never thought that he would be the kind of guy that sneaks around with his girlfriend's best friend, but he is and can't say he regrets it.

X

It begins when he comes to her house for help about Connor and finds her in distress over Sheila. When she opens the door and he sees the tears in her eyes, he yearns to pull her into his arms, but when he takes a step forward, he realizes that there is a barrier preventing him from doing so. The realization that he has never been inside of her home before now hurts, but he knows it is his own fault. He decides right then that he needs to remedy this and he softy asks if he can come in.

The moment she nods her invitation for him to come in, he has her in his arms and something in him shifts. Suddenly his senses are overwhelmed by her. He experiences the scent of her hair, the feel of her breath hitting his neck, the wetness of her tears hitting his shirt and the softness of her body against his.

They stand together for several minutes locked in a hug until Bonnie slowly begins to pull away. As she is pulling away she looks up, her green eyes meeting his and he is drawn to her even more.

They sit down and she explains what happened with Sheila and the guilt she is feeling because of it. When he hears this, he becomes angry that it had never occurred to any of them to see how she was doing. It had been days since everything unfolded and even he only ended up coming to see her because he wanted something from her.

Sickened by the thought, he makes a decision not to mention his reason initial reason coming and focus solely on her. He can look for another way to fix the problem.

Of course, Bonnie being Bonnie figures out that he wants something. _You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy, just… if something's wrong, tell me._

The fact that even when she is going through hell, her focus is still on helping everyone (even though none of them actually deserve it) warms his heart.

At his silence, Bonnie once again presses him for details. Instead of telling her the problem, his mind goes into autopilot and he kisses her.

Initially, Bonnie reacts with surprise, but when he begins to deepen the kiss, she melts into his arms.

Soon they are spread out on her sofa, their clothes are covering the floor and he's draped on top of her. He's pressing kisses to her body, alternating between her neck and lips and with each kiss he feels her clench tighter around his cock.

As he's thrusting inside of her, the only thing that is running through his mind is that their bodies were made for each other.

x

Later on they get dressed and Bonnie's manages to get him to reveal his magical problem. He still hadn't wanted to bring it up, but he suspects she's trying to shift her focus from what just happened so he lets her.

She sends him on his way afterwards, and it's not until close to his destination that he even remembers Elena.

X

Later when they manage to get things settled they all gathered for a memorial, honoring those that they have lost. Unsurprisingly Bonnie chooses to honor Sheila and when they share a look, he knows that what happened between them will eventually happen again.

X

It happens again a couple of weeks later after she returns from visiting Whitmore. She'd gone there with Damon and Elena to see if they could figure out how to help Elena deal with her guilt over killing Connor. He initially planned on going, but he got caught up with helping Caroline deal with Tyler and Klaus.

He's both surprised and pleased to see her reclining on his bed waiting for him when he gets home later that night. She'd come back early, leaving Damon and Elena to fend for themselves. She's silent, but based on the sultry look in her eyes, he can tell she isn't there to talk.

When Stefan walks closer to his bed wanting a better look at her outfit (so damn sexy), he's mesmerized and without thinking he begins pulling off his clothes before climbing into bed with her.

He wakes up the next morning, his body is aching pleasantly and Bonnie is nowhere to be found. Despite his disappointment, her quick exit proves to be a good thing because it is then that Damon and Elena decide to return home.

x

Regardless of the shift in their relationship he continues to try and make it work with Elena and she continues seeing Jamie, much to Stefan's chagrin. He knows he has no right to be jealous considering the circumstances, but the thought of her with someone else makes him crazy.

So a few weeks later, when she and Jamie breakup he's secretly happy. He's so happy, that when he sees her at school the day after the break he pulls her into a utility closet, drops to his knees and slowly brings her to an orgasm with his mouth.

Once they finally manage to leave the closet, he has an obvious bulge and his hair is sticking up from her gripping it in passion. When she glances at his bulge and smirks, he is tempted to pull her back into the closet, but he knows that they don't have time.

Despite his predicament, he grins cockily when he realizes that her legs have an obvious wobble to them as she walks away from him.

X

The closer he and Bonnie become (being with her eventually becomes the highlight of his day), the more his relationship with Elena is strained. They had already stopped having sex right before his first time with Bonnie and it's gotten to point where he even wonders if it can even be considered a relationship anymore.

By the time he decides to end it with Elena, she's all but admitted to being in love with Damon.

He wants to tell her that it's okay because he has fallen for someone else as well, but he knows it wouldn't go over very well, especially if he told her that said person is her best friend. So he keeps quiet and plays the role of the devastated ex because that is what they all expect.

Privately, he feels light and Bonnie is the only one that gets to see that side of him. She sees it firsthand a few days after the breakup (they figured waiting a few days was a good idea). She opens her door to see him standing there and he knows there has to be a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He knows this because he sees the same sparkle reflected in her eyes.

That night the sex between them is explosive. It is as if the breakup frees something in the two of them. They no longer have worry about leaving any marks on each other's skin so they don't.

The next morning they wake up tangled together and that find her inner thighs are covered with love bites while his back and chest are covered in scratches.

X

They become a full-fledged couple after that night, but decide to keep things between them, not wanting to deal with anyone else's unwanted opinions. Although between the drama between Damon & Elena and Caroline, Tyler and Klaus, not to mention Jeremy's vampire hunter status, the most likely wouldn't notice any way.

He knows Caroline and Matt both suspect that something is up with them and those suspicions are confirmed when they catch them making out in a darkened hallway during the 80's dance. She's happy for them and even pulls Bonnie aside to get more details. Matt on the other hand, angrily wonders when he and Bonnie got to point of not caring that their relationship would hurt Elena.

After Matt walks away, he thinks about it because it is a valid question. Stefan comes to conclusion that for once he's been focused on what he actually wants instead of thinking about Elena.

While that would flooded him with guilt in the past, when he sees Bonnie walking toward him with a happy smile painted on her face, he decides that finding his own happiness is something he refuses to regret.


End file.
